Lost Star
by Brida Wu
Summary: [SHORTFIC] Baekhyun tak ingin memikirkan apapun selain menegak habis segenggam pil di tangan. ChanBaek.


Baekhyun tidak memiliki apapun untuk ia pikirkan. Tentang jadwalnya esok hari, persetujuan kontrak kerja baru, syuting—Baekhyun tak berniat untuk memikirkan itu semua. Tahun baru, baru saja di mulai dan seharusnya ia telah terfokus pada proyek baru namun yang ia lakukan adalah diam di dalam kamarnya. Sendiri, hanya bersama sebotol pil tercecer di lantai.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki apapun untuk ia pikirkan.

Permasalahan hidup, proyek film yang gagal, pembatalan kontrak berulang, keluarga kacau, agensi sampah—apa yang paling utama yang harus Baekhyun pikirkan?

Semuanya tidak pernah berjalan baik. Dokter telah mengobatinya dan mengatakan banyak kalimat penenang, semua berjalan lancar—hanya sesaat sampai kesendirian menemani kembali.

Tidak ada yang tau, CEO agensi, penggemar, orangtuanya, teman-temannya—tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tau. Baekhyun merasa sendiri, selalu dan satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah mengakhiri semua itu.

Air mineral dalam botol tersisa setengah, setengah lagi membasahi lantai. Beberapa mengenai pil tidur dan penenang—berbaur satu dalam warna yang serupa.

Baekhyun mengambil satu, lalu meraup dua—acak, tanpa sempat membedakan mana yang paling ia butuhkan. Bersikap tenang atau jatuh tertidur.

Baekhyun mengambilnya lagi, dalam jumlah yang tak sempat ia hitung berapa dan menggenggamnya penuh dalam kepalan tangan. Matanya menatap bayang kumpulan pil itu dalam pening mendera.

Rahangnya terbuka, belah bibirnya telah siap menyambut masuk namun dering ponsel menghentikan gerakannya.

Baekhyun menatap benda itu dengan terkejut. Nada sambungnya terdengar mengerikan, cepat-cepat ia raih dan menemukan sebuah panggilan masuk disana. Baekhyun mencoba membaca nama yang tertera, berulang namun pening kepalanya membuat tulisan itu menghilang. Baekhyun mencoba lagi, semakin lama semakin keras benda itu bersuara. Baekhyun menjerit frustasi dan mengusap dial _hijau_ kasar dan menempelkan benda itu pada telinga.

" _Baekhyun_ -nim…" suara sapaan itu menyambut pertama kali.

Erangan Baekhyun menghilang berganti dengan kerut samar penasaran tentang siapa pemilik suara berat itu.

" _Apa kau sedang sibuk? Apa aku menghubungimu terlalu malam?"_

"…"

Ada ruang jeda tercipta, Baekhyun tak benar menginginkan lanjutan pembicaraan itu sebenarnya. Ia hanya diam, mendengarkan sedang sipit mengarah satu pada pil di tangan.

" _Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu,"_ suara itu berujar kembali. _"Aku menulis lirik dan instrumennya sendiri, mau mendengarkan?"_

"…"

Petikan suara gitar terdengar kemudian. Nadanya rendah, seimbang bersama petikan-petikan selanjutnya. Baekhyun masih berada disana, pada tempatnya bersama kepala ringan hanya dengan permainan senar gitar itu.

" **Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies** _  
(Janganlah kau hanya melihat seorang anak terperangkap dalam mimpi dan fantasi)_  
 **Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see** _  
(Kumohon lihatlah aku yang menggapai seseorang yang tak bisa kulihat)_  
 **Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow** _  
(Raihlah tanganku, mari kita lihat dimana kita terbangun esok hari)_ "

"…"

Baekhyun masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Liriknya terdengar aneh, suara yang menggumankan lirik itu pun sama anehnya. Namun Baekhyun masih disana, bertahan pada posisi yang sama.

" **Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?** _  
(Siapakah kita? Hanya sebutir debu di galaksi)_  
 **Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality** _  
(Siallah aku, jika kita tak hati-hati, berubah jadi kenyataan)_  
 **Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow** _  
(Jangan kau berani-berani biarkan kenangan terbaik kita membawa duka padamu)_ "

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya berubah semakin aneh, konyol dengan pening yang semakin mendera diikuti degupan jantung bertalu. Matanya panas, tanpa alasan yang bagus, Baekhyun menangis.

" **I thought I saw you out there crying** _  
(Kurasa aku melihatmu di luar sana, menangis)_  
 **I thought I heard you call my name** _  
(Kurasa aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku)_  
 **I thought I heard you out there crying** _ **  
**_ _(Kurasa aku mendengarmu di luar sana, menangis)_ "

Rintihan tangisnya bersambut sahut dalam lirik. Nyanyian itu masih berlanjut, seolah tak peduli akan isakan Baekhyun yang menggema mendominasi.

" **Searching for meaning** _  
(Mencari-cari makna)_  
 **But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?** _  
(Tapi apakah kita semua bintang yang hilang, yang berusaha menerangi gelap malam?)"_

Petikan gitar terhenti, suara yang bersenandung itu ikut berhenti. Yang tersisa hanyalah isak tangis Baekhyun, keras seolah memantul dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak, menangis hanya untuk sebuah kalimat menyesakkan—menampar ia akan realita yang sebenarnya.

Derap langkah kaki yang lain menggulung hilang. Bayangnya memenuhi kamar, semakin besar dan berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun. Tubuh itu tinggi, tamaram kamar membuat sosoknya terlihat mengerikan. Namun senyum itu menyejukkan.

"Kau memiliki aku…"

Pun dengan untaian kalimat yang berasal dari senandung lirik yang sama.

Baekhyun hancur dalam tangis yang lebih keras. Sosok tinggi itu meraih tubuhnya dalam pelukan, begitu hangat—begitu menenangkan.

"Kau tidak sendiri, kau memiliki aku yang mencintaimu."

"Cha-Chanyeol…"

Si pemilik suara aneh dengan untaian kalimat menenangkan itu adalah Chanyeol, bayang hidup yang juga ingin ia lupakan, lelaki dalam omong kosong cinta pertamanya.

* * *

 **Cocot:** aku sebenarnya pengen post ini di ig, tapi berhubung wordnya _agak_ banyak dan di ig limit yowes tak oper kesini wkwkkw btw penggalan lirik itu dari lagu Adam Levine, Lost Star.

Ini cuman iklan saja yo, aku lagi stuck nulis yang panjang2… sedih sih pengen nulis chapter tapi ga jalan2 T_T

Well, makasih udah baca. Jangan lupa kalo hidup ini berharga, kita berharga, syukuri apapun yang ada. Lingkungan tidak sepenuhnya lupa tentang siapa kita, terkadang kita hanya hanya sedikit malas untuk sekedar peduli tentang mereka.

See you next time~


End file.
